


Chasing After His Lucky Star

by Lyanna_Targaryen



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Targaryen/pseuds/Lyanna_Targaryen
Summary: De Sardet's decision is made for her in Sanctuary that results in Constantin making an important decision of his own...
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet, Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 42





	Chasing After His Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert to those who haven't finished the game!

Constantin gazed intently at his cousin as she slowly withdrew the knife and all that it offered from his grasp. She seemed so hesitate of the slab of steal in her hand, her expression mix of fear and torment. He could tell by her long, spellbound gaze that she was weighing the options, thinking of how her decision would affect all those who continued to fight outside Sanctuary and the trust they placed in her. 

Always the ambassador. The _legate_. 

With her, at his side, she would be his _queen_. A true _Goddess_. 

And the only thing their pathetic so-called allies would ask of her would be for her mercy. 

He could see it all so clearly in his mind's eye. His beloved cousin, towering above the mortals in status and power, a crown sprouting from her head much like his own. It sent a shiver down his spine at the thought of her at his side, working along with him to tear down this old world and build it anew. Oh, she would be exquisite to behold. And he would worship her like all the rest. He'd gladly drop to his knees before her and praise his lucky star.

She was his everything. 

His first and only friend. 

His first and only love.

He planned to confess when she agreed to link with him and become his Goddess. He meant to so long, long ago but could never find the courage. Then when he got sick and was told he'd die, he hated himself for not telling her sooner when there was perhaps a chance they could've had a future together. The thought that he'd die and leave her behind drove him madder in the head than his sickness had. He refused to exist in a world without her. 

She was his _everything_. 

_His_.

His beloved looked at him and Constantin could tell that she'd made her decision. It was a decision that would impact every single life on this island and soon the world. A power perhaps too cruel to have placed in her hands… but she deserved everything he had to give and more. 

"Come," he beckoned, offering his hand to the woman he would destroy entire worlds for. 

She took a step forward then hesitated, as if unsure if she was ready to embrace whatever future she'd chosen. Her tear-filled gaze met his and he fought the urge to rush forward and pull her into his arms and promise that everything would be alright and that all she needed to do was trust him. But he resisted. She needed to make this decision. A million questions seemed to flash in her eyes as she searched his face for answers. 

He opened his presented palm further and she inhaled sharply. 

"Constantin…" she closed her eyes as the tears began to fall.

She seemed at a loss for words but he didn't need words from her. He only needed her to slice her palm and join it with his to know of her decision. 

Her eyes opened and at long last, she gripped the knife with meaning. He watched intently, his fingers itching to curl around her smaller ones. 

"Trust me," he encouraged her and her expression crumbled.

She raised the knife over her shaking hand, her long dark hair spilling from its braid into her face. Constantin held his breath and waited as the old foolish God bellowed in the background. 

Through the curtain of her hair, he caught her green eyes watching him. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should've been there for you. We…we never should've come to this island."

Before Constantin could even try to comprehend what she meant, a shrill, resounding crack rang out in Sanctuary. 

Constantin watched with wide, disbelieving eyes his cousin dropped the knife and stumbled forward. Her head tilted to stare at her chest as a hand rigidly reached to touch at the spot above her heart. She pulled her hand away and stared at a clean glove before her knees buckled out from underneath her. Constantin almost wasn't ready to catch her in time, as his body couldn't keep up with his mind. 

She…

She had been…

Gently he cradled her and lowered himself to rest on his knees. Something warm and wet started to absorb into his trousers and drip down into his boots but he denied to even consider what it could be. 

A speak of red pooled at the corner of his cousin's lip then bled down her chin when she gasped for breath. Constantin still couldn't believe what was happening. The old God was screaming behind them as the great beast he controlled was roaring followed by the sounds of combat and more gun fire. But Constantin didn't care. All that he cared about was the woman bleeding out in his useless arms. 

His fingers shook when he moved a strand of hair from her eyes. All the power he possessed and yet here he was, unable to prevent the death of the woman he loved.

Her gaze flickered to him and suddenly it felt like the world was crushing him. This was his fault. He never should've tried to become a God when she was content with him as he was. She worked so hard going on mission after mission to create a better life for them on this island. She sacrificed so much. And he threw all her hard work away and even insulted her by offering to tear this old world down. 

"Don't…" she gasped and Constantin was barely aware of the ground shaking beneath him. The land was reacting to his emotions. "Not your…fault."

A weak hand touched his cheek and Constantin didn't hold back the rush of tears. He started to gently rock her in his arms like the motion would help her keep focus and not drift away. She gave him one final smile then Constantin was forced to watch the life leave her eyes. The hand that rested on his cheek went limp and no matter how sincerely he cried and begged for her to come back to him she didn't.

He didn't realize he was screaming until he felt a sharp sting in his throat and pain in his starved lungs. Rocks crumbled and the beast and those it'd been fighting fell silent. 

"I was going to make you my queen…" he wept as he clutched her body. "I would've given you everything. Done anything for you. I loved you. Please. Please…"

When he opened his swollen eyes, he blinked back the tears and gazed emptily at the knife that his love held just moments ago. With one arm still clutching his cousin close to his chest, he reached out and picked up the blade. He stared at it emotionlessly for several moments then turned to kiss his cousin's still warm cheek.

"You were right," he breathed. "We never should've come to this damned island."

He placed the blade over his heart and prayed to any God that was listening to show him pity. 

Then chased his lucky star in death. 


End file.
